


Kinktober Collection

by MrWoofles



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: Kinktober 1 : Face-SittingA story for a nice friend





	1. Kinktober 1

Terry groaned as he picked apples from the forest, even as the sun set he knew he was going to get a beating from his boss. Two hundred tree is too much for one man but he would finish it, the goblins came out at night and he didn't want to deal with that. A chill crawled up his spin as the woods before him were bath in darkness. Terry turn around careful not to shake the branch he was on. 

Two orbs of crimson stared back a him, black scales blotted out the remaining sunlight as four massive wings teased the treetops. Terry could barely control his bladder as the black dragon lifted one of his baskets in one massive clawed hand. 

"Is that house yours?" The dragon calmly pointed the Manor at the top of the hill, she dumped the apples in her mouth.

"N-n-no, it belongs t-t-t-to Lord F-f-fabish. P-p-p-please don't k-kill me." Terry quivered like a leaf. 

"Oh it's not yours! Great! I'm going to make my lair riiiiight here. I always wanted and orchard." The dragon said before snapping her maw over the human, he slide down her throat painlessly till he landed her carrying pouch. The dragon's throat vibrated from the screaming. 

"I wonder how long will it take him to realize.... Nevermind." The dragon ambled through orchard, she could still feel the human struggling in her carrying pouch, his trashing tickled her slightly but she was just happy that he stopped screaming. She peered into the baskets and noticed the apples.

“Little siblings are you about?” 

A four black scaled Kobold, stepped from the bushes surrounding the massive reptile and approached her. “Yes Mistress Gethsemane, we are around you always. Those many of us have gone to collect water and a few females are concerned that they will have to lay their eggs during travel.”

“Mistress?” There was a stern click from the dragon’s maw of displeasure. “I believe I requested that you not refer to me in such a way. No matter, little brother, I believe I’ll make my home here.”

The male kobold nodded and flicked his green eyes toward the orchard. “Should we begin collecting food from trees?” 

“Yes, when you are done bring the food to that manor on top of the hill. I believe that those are our neighbors, we might as well show that we are not going to hurt them.” Gethsemane rumbled even as she felt a hard kick inside of her throat, a small part of her was annoyed that she forgot to remove his shoes.

“I hate talking to humans, we should just take the castle for our own.” 

“It’s a manor, little brother.” Gethsemane sighed, “We can’t just kill everyone we meet. In fact I want you to take sister Munie with you. When you return I will reward you based on how positive the interaction is.”

“What should we do if he asked about the worker currently in your throat?”

“Tell him that I will be using him as my personal tutor for the local area. I’m sure he will understand once I send the little guy back.” 

“As you wish, Mistress.”

“Kazar….” Gethsemane hissed.

“Big Sister Geth.” The kobold hissed in return, “You should act like a proper dragon.” 

“Your reverence is slipping, little brother.” Gethsemane long purple tongue flicked at Kazar teasingly. The kobold rolled his eyes but left her to her devices.”

 

Gethsemane strolled to the clearing near the orchard, opened her mouth and tipped her long head forward. Strong muscle contracted in her neck as the human was pushed out in the rush of saliva and glowing liquid. Terry looked up at her with watery eyes, his body still curled in a fetal position. Gethsemane began digging large clumps of dirt near the human while humming, unlike many of her kin she was built for digging with her blunt and flat claws rather than slashing. She managed to dig a large pit around the human that left him on a dirt mound in the center of the clearing. Gethsemane packed in the dirt with her long tail, the spade like end was perfect for making her little pool. 

“What’s going to happen to me?” A weak cry from the human was almost inaudible from the sound of dirt being slammed into smoothness from the dragon's tail.

“Depends. What do you do for Lord Fabish?”

“I am his indentured servant, I am to work off my father’s remaining life debt.”

“I see. How much is that debt?” Gethsemane plucked the human off of the dirt mound, she took the remaining dirt and shaped it into a pillar just above basin she created.

“I believe it’s at seventy gold pieces, Mr. Dragon.”

Gethsemane nodded, “That not very much. I will buy your labor.”

“I don’t think I understand.” Terry said before the dragon placed him on top of the pillar.

Gethsemane fiery-red eyes began to glow as she chanted loudly, golden clouds hovered above the pair before white rain sprinked down into the basin. Slowly it filled the basin around until the water was just beneath the pillar. The liquid shimmered brilliantly as Gethsemane ran a clawed finger through the thick liquid, it moved down her claws like a glimmering oil as she spread her wings out through the oil. She turned to the approaching army of kobolds, many of them ranging in colors from a soft pink to snow white and even a festive looking orange one. The kobolds slipped into the liquid one by one while others placed clothing and weapons to the side.

“Mr. Dragon, are we going to die?” Terry spoke up, he sat up to keep an eye on the reptilian creatures.

“I’m not a philosopher but all things die don’t they?” Gethsemane waited for the human to laugh but he just trembled on the spot.

“Okay, that was in poor taste. I’m Gethsemane, I am a dragon from far far away. I want to live here but I know little about this place so I want a guide, I’m going to buy you for that and you can teach my siblings about the local culture.” Gethsemane turned a gaze on to a portly brown kobold with a head scarf over his horns. “Brother Mire, could you work on that for me?”

The brown kobold nodded, “Big sister, if it’s all the same to you. May I also see about buying the orchard from the human who owns it?”

“You may, little brother.” Gethsemane nodded even as some of the swimming kobolds clamored over her like an enormous toy, Gethsemane simply moved her wings to allowed them to clean her.

Terry looked at her, “Why me?”

“Because you are the first human I’ve seen and I’ve been looking to reward my adorable little siblings. Do bathe yourself in the rejuvenating oils, we will work on your tasks when the exchange is done.” The black dragon used her enormous hand to push the confused human into the oil. 

Terry sputtered as he floundered in the thick like a caught fish until an orange scaled kobold gently guided him to the bank, the orange kobold gave him a pat on the shoulder. Terry caught his breath as the kobold began undressing him with her blunt claws and deft fingers, Terry was down to just his undergarments in the span of a second. The orange kobold began to wash him without simple a smile on it’s orange-scaled face.

“She is a bit odd isn’t she?” The kobold’s voice was feminine and soft like ringing bells to Terry’s ears. “Our master is nice she doesn’t order us around much and just wants us to treat her like family.”

“So why is she trying to buy my contract?” Terry asked while the kobold rubbed her cloth over his back, the oils made his body feel like it was at peak health and he wasn’t gathering apples constantly for the last three days.

“Probably because of me. I used to have a human friend in the last country we landed in, so Gethy decided she would get me another human friend. I’m Munie by the way would you like to be friends?” The orange kobold held out a well manicured hand and smiled with reptilian glee.

“Sure.” Terry said nervously, “I could use a friend that won’t let the dragon eat me again. I’m Terry Mafone.”

The pair continued to chat about the overall area while Munie continued to wash down the human. When she was finished Terry returned the favor as Gethsemane watched them from the raised pillar of dirt in the middle of the pool. The dragon was so massive that the pillar was simply chin rest so she could be cleaned easier. The brown kobold from before returned with a scroll in his hand, the other kobold stopped chatting amongst themselves in his presence.

“To the esteemed, Lady Gethsemane, Lord Fabish bequeaths his orchard and the surround woodlands for the agreed upon two hundred gold and six pounds of dragon scales. Lord Fabish places the contract for his manservant and his entire debt of two platinum coin to her Lady’s discretion.” The chubby kobold laughed, “Big sister now has a lot of apples and enough land to get the castle built. Builders with me, we gotta stake the place out and set borders.”

Gethsemane climbed out of the oil, small kobolds slid off of her smooth scales as she shook the water off of her body. She giggled in a deep booming voice, “The plan has not changed my little brothers and sisters. I am a dragon and I horde, I wish to have more friends. Kobolds, Humans, Goblins, Demons, Angels, and all others that I can draw to the castles but most of all I want hero’s to seek me out and become great.” 

The sky above Gethsemane ripped open as more white liquid pour down into the forest as if the sky itself was wounded, the liquid that touched the trees pushed them out from the hole. Nearby kobolds were scattered on waves of the oils while other scrambled into the trees, the flood actively moved to avoid the apple trees as if it was alive. When the flood was over, there was an ivory white castle towering over the small pool. Gethsemane pulled a tree out of the ground and slammed it into the wall of the castle. 

“Our home has been christened! You-” 

“Sis, you aren’t supposed to beat our home. You christen ships with a bottle of a good booze not a tree.” A young kobold male yelled.

“Do we have to fix that hole you just made?” A kobold groaned but the rest of them laughed in good nature at the flustered dragon.

“It’s not like can hold a danty wine bottle anyway. Mire is responsible for castle management, Sister Munie and Human Terry, join me in my room.” Gethsemane walked through the massive front doors of the keep.

“What in the world is that dragon.” Terry mumbled with his mouth still hanging loose.

The human lead through the castle gates and immediately found a hatch in the courtyard, his mind tried to process how the hatch got there if the castle was just placed here. Munie opened a smaller hatch built into the larger one, several large stairs leg to a well decorated room with a massive bed in the center of the room, Gethsemane gazed at the nude human and nodded. She reached down from her massive mattress to pick them both up and place them on her soft bed. 

“Terry was it?” 

“Yes, Lady Gethsemane.”

“I own you.” She said watching the oil covered body of the human tremble before her.

“I know, Lady Gethsemane.”

“I bought your contract for two reasons. One, I want a human to help me learn the area… The other is I want to you to pleasure my little sister over there.” Gethsemane pointed a shovel like claw at the orange kobold still covered in oils.

“I don’t think I’m of the right species.” Terry said looking curiously at Munie whose covered her eyes nervously.

“My little Munie loves humans and considering you are much more visually appealing than the previous one. I think you’ll do fine, would you mind laying on you back?” Gethsemane warm smile made it seem like she was scowling at him.

Terry nervously laid on his back, he wasn’t stupid enough to argue with a dragon bigger than a barn. Munie stepped over him and started shrinking as she approached him. Her body was only six inches tall by the time she reached his head, She climbed up his shoulder and stood on his chest with her arms on her hips and her eyes staring down at him. She wagged her tail in an almost playful manner before stepping to along his chest and poking his nipple with her foot.

“I’m a little smaller than previously advertised but that makes things a bit more fun for the both of us.” Munie said, “I just miss having a human tongue beneath my legs.”

“So you want me to lick you?”

Munie nodded, “Tonight, I’ll get licked and in the morning I’ll return the favor. It’s only fair and I want you to have fun.” 

Munie giggled playfully before sitting on his mouth her legs straddle his cheeks, “Human tongues are so bump and nice.” 

“Are they really that good?” Gethsemane watched curiously as Terry flicked his tongue between Munies legs.

Munie nodded and closed her eyes, she rode each flick of his tongue as if she was riding a horse. Her tiny hands gripped his nose as she let out a squeal of pleasure that was closer to the sound of a screeching gecko than a kobold. Munie rocked her hips even faster as she tried to get herself off as fast as possible. She could feel the human laughing as she squealed, even if he found her funny it just meant that he moved his tongue more. 

Terry wasn’t sure what he was licking but he assumed it was a vagina but all kobolds looked the same to him, Munie only had one hole that was surrounded by smooth scales. The little kobold riding his tongue was almost comical if he wasn’t being watched by the large black dragon looming over him silent predator. Terry poked Munie with the tip of his tongue before the little kobold let out a sigh of pleasure. Munie was a queen sitting on the face that was her small throne, she tried to keep a regal expression but her serpentine tongue lolled out in utter bliss. She wouldn’t last long against the bumpy lovely human tongue.

Terry felt the strong citrus like flavor flow down his tongue as Munie climaxed, she rose from his lips on shaky legs and held her little fingers in a thumbs up gesture. Terry found the little reptile in endearing as she flopped on the mattress, he unconsciously started petting her head as she caught her breath. Her scales were surprisingly smooth to the touch.

“Now I feel a bit jealous. I may have to acquire my own little human.” Gethsemane rubbed a claw under her chin, “I think I want one a bit more heroic…”

“I’m happy with this one, big sister.” Munie cheered from the mattress and closed her eyes. “Can we sleep here tonight?”

“Sleep with the dragon? Are you crazy she could roll over and squish us.” Terry said.

Gethsemane laughed, “I’m not so uncivilized of a sleeper and you may sleep on the cold hard floor if you are worried.”

Terry debated his choices and collected the tiny kobold before moving to the edge of the mattress, he realized that the mattress was fifteen feet off the ground. Rather than shatter a limb trying to jump, he moved to the center of the mattress. The warm mattress gripped his body like a gentle lover as the stress of being purchased by a dragon and made into a concubine washed away from him.


	2. The Mating Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Sensory Deprivation

Where am I? The thoughts could not be conveyed into words from Kris Erikson, he know he moved his mouth and he felt the air from the words leave his mouth but he heard nothing. Fear coated his body like a cold breeze, he shivered and tried to move his hands. He felt his hand moving across something warm and smooth, it had to be a table of some sort. 

Kris move his head around, there was no vision to speak of just infinite darkness with no light. He considered the possibility that he was wearing a mask and placed his hands to his head. There was nothing covering his head or blocking his vision. He was blind and helpless, he screamed out for help even though he couldn’t hear his own words. Awkwardly he used his hands to pat along his table, he quickly found the edges of the table, he used his legs to guide himself to the floor. Soft cloth texture met his rough feet. Kris felt for anything around that wasn’t the table, padded cloth and pillows met his hands for hours before he felt a smooth metal lever.

He pulled the lever on what he assumed was the door and pushed the lever forward. He felt a cool breeze on his body but his world was still silent, he sniffed just to see if he could smell anything. His hand went to the nearest wall, the texture of this wall was closer to hand knitted cloth than the pillow like feel of the room he exited. Kris followed the wall quickly, he occasional screamed at the top of his lung. The air passed through his body but there was no sound, no echo, and the part that sent chills down his spine was why would someone bring him to this hell.

While lost his thought the human managed to bump into something hard and fuzzy, the sudden shock sent him screaming in a panic. He didn’t bother finding out what the creature was and just turned to run. It was only a few steps before he smacked into a knitted wall at full force, his face hurt but he was uninjured outside of his shattered pride. He felt the heat of the creature near him, whatever it was it was big enough that he could sense the temperature difference in most of his body as it loomed over him. The creature pressed part of itself on his belly, it slowly made swirls and shapes on his body as he whimpered without noise. The touching seemed to have meaning, Kris tried to calm himself as the touching became slower and slower.

N-E-E-D F-O-O-D? The person was writing on him, someone who could help was nearby!

Kris shouted and nodded in affirmation hoping that the fuzzy person could see or hear him. He sat up and presented his belly for more writing, the fuzzy person began writing again. D-A-N-G-E-R-O-U-S P-L-A-C-E , M-O-N-S-T-E-R-S, G-O H-O-M-E. Kris felt strong arms lift him up and place him on impossibly broad shoulders, he could feel something hard on his back every time the person moved his head. Kris moved his hands to touch the hard object and realized they were bovine horns. Was he saved by some sort of mountain man?

Kris started to lose the feeling in his toes before he was gently dropped into the floor of the room. The floor of the new room felt like leather on his naked skin, he sighed but there was still a smile on his face. Even if he was unable to smell, deaf, and blind, the thing that bothered him the most was being alone in those conditions. Drool slide down the sound of his mouth as he thought about the food he would eat, even if it was old peas and corn it would be better than nothing. Kris waited patiently as the warmth of the fuzzy man moved around him, he assumed that the man was preparing food. The man moved close and pressed massive fingers against Kris belly before writing again.

S-U-C-K, D-O-N-T B-I-T-E. 

Kris felt something warm pressing against his mouth as he hands shot up to meet, it was large and reminded him of a boneless arm. He wondered if he was holding some sort of massive worm, his hands wandered over it as he tried to trace it shape. Cylindrical and almost as long as his arm, the object throbbed in his hand as he touched the slimy edge of it. His hands felt warm liquid as he realized what was in his hands, it was a penis and if he didn’t know any better he would have guessed it belong to an elephant or a horse. Kris started to shout and curse at the person who was taking advantage of his situation, blind or not it was frustrating. After exhausting himself he finally asked who was the monster and what happened to him.

M-I-N-O-T-A-U-R. Strong hands gripped Kris’ arms and placed them to the side of the beings head. A long muzzle that ended in a bovine snout, the horns he thought was a helmet was coming directly from the beast head. Kris felt his stomach drop as the realization hit him, he was in the Minotaur’s maze and the legendary beast was going to kill him.

Please spare me? I don’t even know how I got down here! Kris asked while trembling, he didn’t know how pathetic he sounded but if the rumors were true minotaur’s were deadly people eating savages.

S-U-C-K.

Kris sobbed silently and gropes out for the massive organ, his body shuddered as he placed the organ into his mouth. He could only fit the crown into his mouth but he began to suckle on it, it didn’t have a taste from his loss of smell but he could feel it’s texture like warm leather. He pushed the notion of it being a monster’s organ out of his mind and started to think of it as licking a tanned hide. The absurdity of the moment brought his thoughts away from the edge of despair, the first drop of the minotaurs natural fluids touched his tongue.

Kris could suddenly see the Minotaur standing before him, it’s massive frame looking down at him as various glowing mushroom illuminated the room. Kris pulled his mouth from the massive shaft to look around, the bitter taste of the Minotaur fluids reached his tongue and faded in the blink of an eye. The room started to dim and darken before silence became his familiar friend. Kris trembled in place as he realized what he needed to do, he stood up and told the minotaur to lay down. The Minotaur held on to his hands to guide him down to where the bovine monster lay prone. Kris rolled on the Minotaur and sat on the muscular beast stomach.

I’m not doing this because I’m gay or nothing I just wanna see a little more. Kris yelled out even if he could hear his own words, the vibrations beneath him told him that the minotaur was laughing at him. The warmth of his face flushing was the only thing he felt as he groped for the Minotaur cock. He felt the sensation of fingers on his back. 

D-O-N-T B-I-T-E. 

Kris mouth worked on the tip of the massive shaft while his hands worked the shaft with almost reverent enthusiasm, he wasn’t thinking about the fact that he was jacking off a minotaur but the potential to be able to see even just for a moment drove him forward. His tongue teased at the opening of the cock, the sheer difference in their size allowed him to get more creative. His arms wrapped around the long rod as he used his body to coax every bit of stimulation he could out of the minotaur. The creature bucked under him in smooth slow motions, he could feel the males tip rubbing against the roof of his mouth. 

Strong hands gripped his thighs as he felt himself being hoisted into the air, he froze in a panic as a warm slimy feeling rubbed along his shaft. Each of his legs were being held in the iron grip, he felt the Minotaur’s muzzle pressed against his butt while the tongue worked on his shaft. The darkness heightened his senses to the point every flick of the massive bovine tongue made him quiver in response. The creature was eager, Kris wondered if the minotaur was gay or was it just politely returning the favor. 

Kris felt the cock quiver in his mouth before a sudden burst of thick fluid poured down his throat, the warm sensation reminded him of drinking warm molasses in the winter till the sensation of taste returned to him. The darkness over his vision returned as he greedily slurped down every bit of the vision and sound granting semen. Kris gazed upon the minotaur, the creatures mouth was still exploring his cock. 

“You can put me down now.” Kris asked sheepishly, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears.

“Alright.” The minotaur shrugged and placed Kris across his leg and rubbed the back of the gagging human.

“Can you show me the way out?” Kris asked desperately, his hands rubbing the semen off of his chin to eat. 

“There is a way out but you are going to like it.” The Minotaur rubbed the back of his massive head.

“Don’t tell me it’s something gross like having to lick your butthole or something. I’m already weirded out that I had to drink down a load.”

“You were oddly skilled for someone that doesn’t like semen.” The burly minotaur chuckled.

“Prison will do that to you. You learn to please those around you to not get stabbed by a few goblins in the dark.” 

The minotaur nodded sagely, the look of understanding crossed his dark brown eyes. “You do match my criteria. Do you know why Minotaur labyrinths exist?”

“So you can stalk prey in the darkness and get free blow jobs?” Kris looked at the softening dick on the minotaur and silently felt a twinge of jealousy. “I don’t know guy, I’m still trying to cope with the fact my mouth tastes like your jizz.”

The minotaur chuckled, “Well you might as well get used to the taste, the labyrinths will confuse you until you are done changing. Look at your arms.”

Kris looked down at his arms and realizes how muscular they were, he wasn’t scrawny to begin with but arms like his looked more common on a prison yard orc than a human. Kris tapped on his arms and flexed a bit, “Daaaamn. So I get to see and get some muscle, only downside is sucking cow dick.” 

“Bull and… labyrinths are a Minotaurs way of seeking a mate. Usually I would hunt you down the corridors and ravage you till you became a minotaur like me. Once it’s over the labyrinth opens up, it usually takes a few months but the mushrooms and fruits will keep us fed. The magic that causes them to form is out of our control so most see it as an attack. ” The minotaur gazed at the terrified expression on Kris’s face.

“If I kill you will it end?” Kris asked in pure dead pan.

“Nope. You’ll just starve here with no way out. If it makes you feel any better, I’m not going to rape you.”

“But I’m going to go blind if I don’t suck you down over the course of the month?” Kris asked and the minotaur nodded.

“I don’t mind doing the same for you. Minotaurs mate for life and well…” The large minotaur held his hands together nervous.

“What.” 

“I don’t know if you are going to be a male or female but I hope you’ll come to like me a bit. I’m Victor Greenoak. You are?”

“Kris. Last name isn’t important… I need a stiff drink and a warm bed.” Kris whined as he vision started to go dark again and the sounds became far quieter.


	3. Day 11 (Don't ask.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject : Large Insertion

“So you are my volunteer, Danny?” The creature spoke as it crawled along the ceiling, it’s white chitin glowed in the sun light. The creature moved on large spider like legs while the upper half of it’s body was that of human.

“You said you’d accept anyone and the pay was pretty nice.” The speaker was a tanned farm hand that lived just outside the spider woman’s home. Cool blue eyes tracked the spider as it moved around the shack.

“Yeah yeah. I just didn’t expect my neighbor, how is the farm this year. I was thinking about buying some wool.” She finally moved a plank of wood aside and pulled glowing black phallic object that hummed with powerful magics.

“So that's it? The great artifact that you are paying me three gold to use?” Danny asked while rubbing his hand over the smooth shaft of the smooth object, he flinched when it pulsated.

“Yes. You will probably want me to bite you so are loosened up.” She open her mouth revealing a hidden set of needle thin teeth.

“I’ll pass, the idea of being paralyzed around a spider monster is not something I’m going to do.” Danny waved his hand while judging the size of the object. “I have to wonder why there is a rule not to ask what it does. You can tell me, Becky.”

“Because I don’t wanna say, if you don’t want to do it. Then you can back out, but do so before I anoint it.” Becky waited for the human to nod, once he confirmed his willingness to have the object placed inside of him she began to rub oils over it.

Green oils with streaks of white oils inlaid inside of it made the black object hum with power. Becky murmured soft words under her lips before stepping back to allow Danny to mount it. The human stepped up and took a deep breath, the object was nearly as large as a stud horse and just as thick. 

“Three gold is three gold.” Danny said as he removed his overalls.

He squatted over the smooth crown of the cock like stone, the moment his backside met with the object he felt a warmth coax through his body. The warmth spread along his hips as he managed to get past the crown, the oils made it easy to get past the first part but every inch made his legs burn. 

“Whew…” Danny grunted, his knees burned and he gently rocked his hips on the tip. 

‘Deeper’ 

Danny felt warmth against his hips as he was forced down on the shaft. His asshole burned as he stretched to accommodate the stone, the oils worked to heal his body as fast as he was being stretched. The pulled stopped when he was half way down the large stone, his guts churned as the stone throbbed inside of him. Danny’s eyes snapped open as he noticed that he was no longer in Becky’s home but staring at a coal black figure whose hand rested on Danny’s thighs.

“What the fuck…?” Danny grunted while holding his stomach, the amount of stone cock inside of him made his belly hurt.

‘Danny, Danny, Danny, You sold your soul for three gold.’ The figure didn’t speak but it’s thoughts simply manifested in Danny’s mind as words.

“I didn’t I just wanted to earn some coin for the farm.” Danny said through clenched teeth as more of the cock slid inside of him, he was worried that he might not even survive to get the three coins.

‘I know. You were deceived and I will not give your soul back but I’m not a cruel master. Now we will finish the rite.’ 

Danny felt strong hands grip his shoulders as the being shoved him down on the shaft. Danny was snapped back into reality with a squeal of pain, his ass burned and sizzled from the large object inside of him. He pulled himself off the now dimmed object, the dull burn of a stretched sphincter was nothing compare to the tear inducing pain in his eyes.

“You tricked me!” He turned to face Becky on shaky legs to find the spider woman frozen in a silent scream as her body was solid gold. 

Danny opened his mouth to say something but her body spilled into many coins across the floor. The dark laughter of a the demon echoed in the large house. Danny shivered as he looked down at the coins, he felt as if even touching them would pull him into a worse fate.

‘Don’t fret little Danny. I already have your soul so partake in life’s vices as you please. I will not bother you until it is time for you to pass away but I would suggest you brush up on your demonology.’

The voice left Danny mind but the soft butterfly kiss on his neck was a lingering reminder that his soul was no longer his own.


	4. Day 13 (I'm bad at this lol..)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distracted sex/Creampie

"Hi." The human, Gilly, squeaked out the moment his door opened before the other person entered.

Gerald strode into the room with a presence that completely demanded attention, his body was composed of lithe muscle that were tailor made for a powerful swimmer or running. Smooth black hair cascaded from the top of his head to his shoulders, every turn of his head sent the moving in a way that brought a sense of mystery to the pink skinned being. He cast a gaze to the woman sitting on the bed but didn't engage her, his soul reached out to search the room for seals and traps against demons. Finding none, he turned to the human woman. 

"Hello, breakfast. You seem a little tense, you did ignore all the warnings signs, you paid the fee to my imp and purged yourself of any safe guards to appear in my bedchambers." The incubus laughed, a sound of pure masculine tone, ever part of him was tailor made to capture the hearts of women and men alike.

The incubus stared over her body and kept his face neutral, she was large even by the most polite of human standards. Her face was pockmarked as if she stood to close to a fire ball, she had wide set eyes that made her appear more like a frog masquerading as a human. Her hair was unkempt and resembled dirty hair in bog water, Gerald watch her mouth part in a nervous smile to reveal the black teeth of a user of tar root. Just looking at her made him debate firing all of his imps. If an attractive virgin nun was the highest that an incubus could hope for then this woman before him was a incubi's nightmare. 

"Can we begin?" She asked eagerly, Gerald could feel the several dozen lovers she had in the past from the aura blanketing her.

"How much did you pay the imps?" Gerald asked, while his tail spread out into eight large tentacles.

"four hundred gold." She said with all the interest of a person used to wealth.

Gerald sent a mental scream to his thrall of an imp. 'Did this woman seriously pay four hundred gold? Explain now, Teki!'

Even while he waited to a response from his imp, Gerald tentacles moved to undress the woman. He sat in a chair near the fire place as his tentacle struggle to life the woman, the tentacles pulled off her clothing before sliding up her ass without a care in the world. She let out a squeal of pure lust, Gerald just sighed as his tentacles filled her body with his natural toxin. Soon every touch would feel like the best sex she ever had and she would praise him like a good human. Gerald tried to take some joy out filling both of the human's holes but he was more interested in the money.

'Master?' The groggy voice of his imp reach his mind, she was worried.

'Who is this woman.' Gerald demanded while his tentacles carried her out of the room, he carried the currently hallucinating human into his study while picking out a good book to read.

'Gilly Macalor, the daughter of Hazam Macalor. I could not get her to leave so I charged her the highest price I could think of and she paid. I can't turn away a lords daughter, the same lord that you pay fealty to. Please don't be mad, I honestly tried.' The imp was on the verge of tears, her thoughts turn to ones of being eaten or beaten.

'I'm not mad, it's much better than the forty coppers I usually get. I'm going to give you a three gold cut but any time she shows up, you've got to wash her down.' Gerald could feel his tentacles getting close to delivering their load, he placed her sweat covered body on the floor of his study and sent four tentacle into her womanhood and mouth respectively. 

'Yes, Master. Can you please cut the connection. I can see her being violated and I'm trying to eat.' The imp said while cracking open a walnut with a tiny hammer.

Gilly was in heaven, the feeling of the incubus touching all over her mad her breath quicken. Those tentacle managed to touch every part of her body, she was coated in his essence. Her arms flailed to pulled the tentacle deeper, the ones in her mouth were sweet tasting. Every portion of her body that the tentacles touch became it own erogenous zone, the incubus was a drummer and she was his instrument of love. She chided herself of the silly thought but she knew she would pay any price to have this experience every day of her life. She felt the tentacles in her mouth shudder, before remove themselves out of her mouth. The same tentacles slid inside her asshole. She came from the sensation, her vision blacken as her body warmed up.

Hour passed as Gilly awoke on the study floor, the pink slurry of incubi semen drooled from her body. Gerald was still reading a book about Feradian Politics, he turned to her and nodded. 

"You slept through most of it but feel free to use the bathing chambers before leaving, tell your friends about me." Gerald said closing his book.

"I love you!" Gilly said.

Gerald smiled, "I love you too." He lied.

Gilly stood up and felt the semen drooling out of her pussy but that was nothing compared to the painful amount of incubi semen deep in her rectum, she dashed to the bathroom. Gerald laughed darkly from the his study, he would make Teki clean that up later but for now he would wash his tentacles of the human's bodily fluids.


	5. Day 16 (I'm really bad at this lol..)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body Worship

The Incubus, Gerald Kvasa, sat  on the little bench outside his home in nothing but house robe. Unlike many of his kindred he didn't find much joy in living in dusty old castles or crowded cities. A simple home midway up the nearest mountain overlooking the village, it gave him a sense of warmth to look at his home and realize that everything was his. He opened his book detailing the art of demon summoning and enslavement, even while he read the prickling sensation of his personal imp staring at him was starting to sour the experience. He closed the book and set it too the side. The imp, Teki,  fluttered to his side as her presence was acknowledge and offered him a cherry. Gerald plucked the cherry from her small hands as he patted her head, the imp only stood eight inches high but their durability and simple creation made them popular among all demons as loyal servants. Gerald thought about the human soul he used to make Teki and smiled, imps often retained a bit of their souls characteristics.

"Master." Teki said sitting on his lap.

"Yes, Teki."

"You're kinda cold for an incubus."

Gerald nearly dropped the book out of his hands, "What do you mean? I think I'm rather friendly and attractive to most humans. It is part of my job, after all."

Teki nodded, "Maybe so but that's just work for you. Does anything excite you?"

Gerald allowed his tentacles to erupt out of his tail, he allowed them  coil around the seat and a few of them rested around Teki's feet. "I see, I guess unlike many demons I'm not so aggressive with my creations. As my only imp, I find you quiet exciting and delicious." 

Teki blushed to the point her light purple skin started to match the pink skin of her master, "Really? You aren't picking on me?" 

Gerald picked up the imp in his hands and held her up to his face, "Teki... My beautiful Imp. The smooth white fur that runs from the top of your head to the tip of your tail, reminds me of the snow falling from this mountain in the winter. The ruby red glow of your eyes in the darkness makes me feel like I have a friend in spite of being a being of pure evil. "   
Gerald moved his fingers between the imps legs, she squirmed pleasantly but the wide smile on her face betrayed nothing but pleasure. Gerald rolled her over on her back and stroked her back with all the care of human petting a house cat. Teki playfully meowed in his grip before turning to gaze at the incubus from the corner of her eyes. 

"So if you think I'm so nice, why don't you touch me? I mean I've seen you with all kinds of clients, I have to admit that I'm a little jealous but this feels nice." The Imp coiled her tail around his arms, she felt his tentacles coiling along her legs. The tips fanned out into smaller tentacles to touch every part of her from her tiny clawed toes to the top of her head. 

"Because it's impolite to put ones hands all over a beautiful painting. I could ravage you, I could leave you a dripping wreck but that isn't what either one of us wants." Gerald placed her on his lap, the tip of his half erect shaft worked as a perfect seat to the imp. 

Teki squirmed but clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth in annoyance, "Fine. I like you not because you made me but because you are likable. Tell me something nice that doesn't sound like you are trying to feed me a line."  
Gerald laughed, "Fine fine. You are the least annoying person to ever touch my dick."

Teki placed her hands together before bringing them down in a hammer blow to his shaft, "I'm going to get drunk, Master. You can join me when you figure out how to give a compliment, Master."

Gerald winced at the blow but a laugh erupted from his mouth, "Only is you promise to kiss my dick and make it better." No sooner had a words left his mouth before Teki leaned down and kissed his shaft where her fist landed only moments before.

"I'll begin compliment lessons at the bar." Gerald snickered.


End file.
